Unexpected
by smithandbarrowman
Summary: Clothes on the floor. Naked in bed. Hung-over as all hell. Hermione has no memory of New Year's Eve, but there's one person who is more than willing to help her remember.


******** HERMIONE ********

* * *

I woke slowly, the effects of the previous night were taking hold and the hangover from hell was beginning. The heavy feeling in my brain was clouding all thoughts, and my memory was hazy at best. I rarely drank, but there was something, some random thing that had set me off, a random thing I could not remember, and I was now paying a heavy price for it.

I groaned, lifting my head and I realised I was laying the wrong way in my bed. My head was where my feet should be, and my feet were resting comfortably on my pillow.

 _Fuck_. Drunk may have been an understatement.

I groaned again, and looked around the room. It was a complete mess. My bra was hanging off the lamp, and clothes were thrown everywhere, more clothes than I knew I was wearing the previous night. I scowled, trying to make sense of what I was seeing. I was single. I lived alone. But at least half of the clothes I was seeing were definitely of the male design. Especially the black boxer briefs that were hanging off the bedpost.

 _Oh, shit.  
_ _What did I do?_

The response to that question was answered almost immediately when my bathroom door opened and the male who was clearly the owner of said boxers stepped out.

"Hey," he said, his voice was still deep with sleep, clearly still waking up himself.

I was suddenly very sober, staring wide-eyed at the man in my room.

"Draco?" I croaked, my throat was dry and felt like sandpaper. "Why are you—" My eyes dropped, and my mouth fell open. He was naked. _Very_ naked. The dull light in the room allowed me to see his flawless skin, the fine lines of his chest and stomach, the trail of dark blonde hair that led to—

 _Holy shit_ , he was huge. And I mean _huge_.

I scrambled to sit up, not noticing my own state of undress, and stared at him.

 _Had we?_ We must have. Why else would he be naked in my room?

He moved towards me slowly and all of my instincts told me to get the hell away from him. We were friends, sure, and I had to admit I had fantasied more than once about this very moment, but to actually have him naked in my bedroom? No. That didn't seem possible.

The bed dipped as he joined me, my alcohol-addled brain unable to comprehend exactly what was going on. He knelt in front of me, smiling. My breath caught and I froze, but he didn't seem to care. He cupped my face and kissed me. Slow and deep, drawing a moan from deep inside me.

 _Oh, we definitely had._

"Good morning," he rumbled, "How's your head?"

" _Ah_ ," I stared blankly at him.

 _My head? Was it him that was the random something that had made me drink so much I couldn't remember why he should be naked in my bedroom?_

My eyes dropped again, and I quickly shut them. His cock had begun to stir, and several vague images began to flash in my mind.

 _My front door slamming.  
_ _Draco shoving me against the wall.  
_ _His mouth on mine._

He chuckled and lifted my face to look at him. "You don't remember, do you?"

I felt my face heat up as more images flooded my brain.

 _His mouth barely leaving mine as we made our way to my bedroom.  
_ _Clothes being frantically stripped off.  
_ _Me on my back and Draco crawling over me._

"Um," I murmured, "I think it's all coming back."

He kissed along my jaw to the shell of my ear and whispered, "Do you like what's coming back?"

 _His mouth on my collarbone.  
_ _On my nipple.  
_ _His teeth biting down gently._

I hummed in response. His mouth was still on me, kissing down my neck to my shoulder.

 _His hands on my breasts as he kissed down my stomach.  
_ _His sly grin right before he dropped his mouth between my thighs.  
_ _His tongue making me cry out repeatedly._

"What can you remember?" He whispered, his hand coming up to cup my breast, his thumb circling slowly around my nipple and my skin hummed at his touch.

I closed my eyes again, his voice was so deep and gravelly, it was turning my insides into goo.

 _Draco on his elbows over me.  
_ _His skin hot against mine.  
_ _Him leaning down to kiss me as he pushed into me._

And then I was more than sober. I was completely alert, my hangover instantly gone. I shoved at his chest and scrambled off the bed. He was looking at me with an amused grin on his face.

"We had sex." I said, my heart had begun to beat so fast I thought it would explode through my chest.

"We did." His grin widened.

"We had sex," I repeated, "You and me. Malfoy and Granger."

He chuckled, "Malfoy and Granger. Me and You."

"We had sex." I looked at the rumpled bedclothes, "We had sex in my bed."

He wiggled his eyebrows, "I know. I was there. And I have to say, Granger, you were incredible."

My mouth dropped open. I should have been yelling at him, screaming at him for obviously taking advantage of me in my drunken state, but no sound came out **.**

 _Incredible? I was incredible?_ No one had ever said that to me before.

He climbed off the bed and stood in front of me, taking both my hands in his and lifted them to his lips. **"** You, Granger, were so fucking incredible that I'm sorry we didn't do this sooner."

I made a squeaking sound and he laughed.

"This has been the best New Years of my life." He kissed my fingers again.

"New Years?" My brain finally caught up. "We were at Harry and Pansy's."

He nodded, still grinning at me.

"So they...and Ginny...Blaise…saw...drunk...and…Ron and Susan…me...you."

He dropped my hands and held my face, smiling down at me. "Use your big girl words, Granger."

I shoved at his chest again, biting back another embarrassing squeak. The solid muscle and warm skin felt like heaven under my palm, but I finally found my voice. "I got drunk, and you clearly came home with me. So, they all know?"

"Oh, they know." He pulled me against him, sliding his hands around my hips and squeezing my arse. "But me coming home with you wasn't the biggest surprise. You got _very_ handsy with me long before we left."

I made a choking sound, " _Wh_ -what?"

"You decided that since you were single, and I was single, we should change both out statuses and that last night should be the first of many New Year's we would spend together."

"There was no way I would have said that." I looked up at him, incredulous, but I was doubting myself even as I was saying the words. I was standing in my bedroom - naked - with Draco Malfoy - also naked - pressed against me. And I had no desire to move away from him.

"Oh, but you did say it." He kissed my shoulder again, "And you said so much more."

This was why I didn't drink. I was a hopeless drinker, much to the amusement of my friends. I had virtually no tolerance for alcohol and I had never been able to remember anything after about three wines, it was why I usually stayed sober and responsible. And now, the evidence of my pathetic drinking ability was standing – naked - in front of me.

I cleared my throat, hating that I had to ask, "What else did I say?"

His mouth found mine, and he kissed me in that long, slow way that I didn't know I loved until a few minutes ago. He lifted me and we landed on the bed, the full weight of him on me. "You said that I was the hottest guy you know. You said that you were sorry that we weren't more than just friends. You said that if I came home with you, we could change all of that." He smirked down at me, " _And_ you said you definitely wanted to know if the rumour about me was true."

"What rumour?" I squeaked, but I knew exactly what rumour he was talking about. The _rumour_ in question was pressed against my stomach, hard and heavy, and growing even harder and heavier with each passing second.

"I think you know which rumour, Granger. You were _begging_ for it last night."

"Begging?" I groaned. This was just getting worse.

He nuzzled my neck, his hands sliding into my hair. "Begging, Granger." His teeth grazed my skin, "You begged for me to be inside you." He tugged my hair forcing my head back and sucked at my pulse. "You begged me to fuck you, hard." He nipped at my collarbone. "And you begged me to come inside your pussy **."**

I didn't have the chance to be embarrassed, all I could do was groan again when his mouth closed around my nipple.

"Three times, Granger," He murmured against my skin. "Do you remember any of them, or do you need me to remind you?"

"Yeah," I breathed, the images were more vivid now, and I think he underestimated when he said that what we had done was incredible. My memory still had gaps, but what was there, was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life. I knew I had consented, knew that I had wanted him to come home with me, but I also knew that as soon as we were through the door, he had taken control.

He had been sure and commanding, had been slow, had been hard, had been rough. Had been all the things I had fantasised about, but no man had ever shown me.

Until now.

He laughed at my response. "Yeah, you remember, or yeah you want me to remind you?"

I ran my fingers through his hair, lifting his head to look at me. "Both."

"Tell me what you remember," he said, working his way down my body, dropping hot, wet kisses over every inch of my skin.

I reached my arm back, gripping the bedhead to steady myself. I was already wound so tightly and he was doing little more than kissing me.

"Your mouth," I murmured, trying to concentrate on what he was asking, not on what he was doing.

"What about my mouth?"

"On me," I breathed, "Between my thighs. Your tongue."

I felt his smile against my hip, "Did you like it?"

I smiled and nodded, closing my eyes and picturing the image that was his blonde hair between my fingers as his tongue and mouth had worked me into a frenzy.

"Use your words, Granger." He told me again, his palms pushing gently against my thighs, spreading my legs. "Tell me."

"I liked it." I said looking down at him.

"What did you like?" He sucked the soft skin on the inside of my leg, sending a shockwave straight to my core.

"I liked—" My voice stuttered when he did the same to the opposite leg. _How was I supposed to talk when he was doing that?_

"Did you like this?"

He dropped a kiss to my clit and I gasped, reaching down to grip his head. His mouth was perfect and my eyes rolled closed at the sensation of his tongue sliding through me. I moaned when his mouth sealed over me, his tongue circling, flicking, teasing; his teeth grazing and biting. No other man had ever done this so well. But he knew. Knew how to push me, how to make me squirm. He just knew.

My brain stuttered once more, fighting to form a coherent response as he teased between my slick folds, and the slight stubble on his jaw, scratching at my sensitive skin, just heightened the sensation. The pleasure Draco's mouth created surged through me, forcing my hips off the bed and into his face. His tongue worked harder, lapping at me, tasting every millimetre of my wet skin, expertly building the urgent tension inside me.

I lifted my head and the sight of his face buried between my thighs sent an electrifying heat rocketing through me. I whimpered as he drove me higher and higher with just his tongue, licking and sucking and dipping inside, pushing me towards the very edge of pleasure. My spine bowed and I cried out his name, clutching his head to me as my body convulsed and I tumbled over into the abyss. Draco kissed me gently, my body still shuddering with the intensity of the orgasm that had almost split me in two.

My body went limp. I felt completely boneless, and I wondered how the hell I had actually survived the night. He kissed the inside of my thigh once more, and smiled as he moved back over me.

"Do you remember that?" He looked smug, proud of himself, and I slapped his chest making him laugh.

"No, I don't remember that at all," I said in a breathy voice, "Maybe you're not as good as you think you are."

"Oh, I think you remember." He snorted, spreading my thighs with his knees and pulling my leg around his hip. "I think there's something else you remember too."

Pausing, he held himself over me, leaning his face close to mine, and the intensity of his eyes, of the rapid pulse in his neck, the quick flick of his tongue over his lips, had every nerve in my body shuddering with need.

"This," he whispered, rolling his hips forward and back, teasing the head of his cock over my clit. "This is what you were begging for. Do you remember?"

 _Yes, I fucking remembered._

"My giant cock." He teased my entrance, pressing and dipping and pulling away. "My giant cock you were begging for last night."

I cried out in frustration, shoving my hand between us and gripping him hard. I pressed him to where I wanted him, and he groaned, dropping his mouth to mine and thrusting into me.

Tearing my mouth from his, my gasp turned into a deep moan. His cock stretched me, filling me in a way that turned every fantasy I had about him into dust. It didn't matter if my memories of last night were full of holes, this moment was all that mattered. This moment where I could see his face, where I could feel him, where I could fully revel in the enormity of what we were doing, was all I needed.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, whimpering against his neck, as I took him in fully. His lips pressed against my temple, whispering quiet words, and I let myself sink into the feeling of him, the warmth of him, the gentleness that was so unexpected.

"Draco…fucking…perfect." I breathed against his neck, and I instantly felt his grin against my cheek.

"You told me that last night, Granger." He pulled out of me slowly and then slid back in. "In fact, you screamed it rather loudly the last time."

Reaching my hand to his face, I smiled, not caring that he was being his usual smug self. "I meant it."

Returning my smile, he leaned down again, pressing his lips to mine so deeply I was lost. I lifted my hips to meet his as he began to move. His rhythm was steady, slow and measured, taking my breath away, and causing me to shiver with every stroke.

I was right; this was perfect. We moved together so easily, as if this was the thousandth time we'd been together, not the first. And for the first time in my life I felt whole, felt like I was exactly where I should be; under this man while he moved so powerfully above me, giving me everything I needed.

"Do you remember now?" He growled in a tone so deep I shuddered. "Do you remember my cock inside you? Do you remember this?"

He began to move faster, thrusting harder into me, sliding the thick length of him almost all the way out of me before plunging back in, setting my already heightened nerves alight. The friction of him moving through me was building such an aching need, I could do little more than just hold onto him and simply feel.

And then the entire night with him flooded back.

 _How could I forget this?  
_ _How could I forget the feel of his skin sliding over mine?  
_ _How could I forget the feel of him so thick inside me?_

 _How could I forget?_

 _His breath against my neck.  
_ _His quiet words of what I was doing to him.  
_ _The hard muscles in his back bunching with each thrust._

I clutched at his shoulders. Something deep inside me started to spasm, and I groaned. _No,_ I screamed inside my head, _It's too soon._

"Don't hold back," He grunted against my ear, "Let go. Let me feel you."

" _Fuuuck_." I moaned and arched beneath him, closing my legs tightly around his hips. My entire body tensed, my pussy tightening, pulsing, clenching hard around him, as the heat that he had been steadily building finally burst free.

I saw stars, and my mind went numb. A million tiny explosions rocketed through me all at once. A pleasure so raw, so intense, I almost couldn't breathe. Lost wasn't the word; completely absorbed by him was what this felt like. Like we were woven together, like we were one single entity, like we had been made to fit together.

He put his hands on the sides of my face, slowing his thrusts, pulling out inch by inch and staring down at me. "Do you feel that, Granger? Do you remember now?"

I nodded; it was all I could do. I wasn't sure what I had expected, but this wasn't it. I felt completely powerless, felt like I was at his mercy. And I didn't care.

His fingertips moved over my face, thumbing along my cheeks, wiping away the tears I hadn't even realised were there. "Alright?" he asked so quietly the word seemed like a breath of air.

I nodded again, unable to speak, unable to keep my eyes open as the sense of intimacy built. I didn't believe in fate, didn't believe that our lives were pre-determined to follow a certain path. But this, with him, it was hard to not believe that he was pre-destined to be mine. We were as close as any two people could get. Our bodies locked together in a way that went beyond just sex. Beyond intimacy. Beyond anything I had ever known that could be shared between two people.

Moving in and out of me, so slowly, he was building me all over again. In and out, his mouth went to my throat. In and out, he linked his hands with mine. In and out, kissing me deeply. In and out, thrusting his tongue to the same slow rhythm of his hips.

"Open your eyes, Granger," His words were quiet, soft, but there was also a demand in them.

I did as he asked, and my chest grew tight at the sight of him above me. His eyes had darkened as he stared down at me, the storm-grey turning so dark they were like nothing I had ever seen before. Lust, longing, needing, wanting. It was all there, and it was all for me.

I was climbing again, another climax building, growing, with each thrust of his hips. His nostrils flared and he drove into me, harder, faster, the determination in his face to bring me over once more had me crying out.

" _Please_."

"Anything for you," he whispered against my lips as he thrust into me hard.

A single tear slid from my eye and my orgasm hit me with an intensity that would have twisted me inside out if my hands hadn't been linked with his. My body convulsed with pleasure, every fibre of my being connected to him.

"You, Granger. You. Just you. _Only_ you." His breathing was harsh, grunting the words as he continued to thrust into me.

And then I felt him.

His rhythm was lost, his hips stabbing violently against me. He pulsed inside me, coming with a harsh roar, and I felt the liquid heat spill from his body and into mine. He collapsed, his arms shaking, unable to hold himself up. His weight came down over me, settling heavily, but it was a comfort, not a burden.

Wrapping myself around him, we lay together for what could have been hours, even days, until the only sound in the room was our breathing.

His lips pressed against my temple, my cheek, then he covered my mouth with his, kissing me so gently I could hardly believe he had been so rough and hard with me. I ran my hands down his back, over the curve of his arse, and back up again, marvelling in the unexpectedness of him, and wondering why I had wasted my time not being with him.

He lifted his head to smile down at me when my hands made their way back to his arse, my fingertips circling gently over his warm skin.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered, not wanting to burst the bubble that we seemed to have created around us.

"You are a goddess." He whispered back, kissing me again.

My heart leapt. _Goddess?_ I wasn't sure if that was true, but I certainly felt like a Queen wrapped in his arms.

He smiled at me again, sweet and loving, before bending to whisper close to my ear, " _My_ goddess."

I pulled his lips back to mine. I _was_ his. No more words were necessary.

* * *

 ********** ONE YEAR LATER ***********

* * *

"So," Draco drawled from the doorway, "Are we replicating last year's celebrations?"

I looked up at him, he was ginning stupidly at me, and I laughed quietly, shaking my head. "I'm not sure that's wise. I won't be responsible for your mother having another heart attack."

He crossed the room and bent to kiss me, "She didn't have a heart attack. She was shocked, that's all."

"Hmm," I hummed and shot him a look that said I knew otherwise. "I don't think shocked is the right word. She almost fainted when she found out."

He laughed and squatted down beside me, "But now she completely adores you. You know that."

He was right. Of course he was. It had been awkward at first, considering our history **,** but I had indeed managed to win Narcissa Malfoy over.

But it wasn't all my doing.

I looked down at the tiny baby curled against me. Narcissa wasn't the only one who got the shock of her life. Our drunken New Year celebration had come with its own surprise for us.

Annabelle Grace Malfoy. Born on October 1st, exactly 39 weeks after she was conceived.

Shocked was probably not the right word. Stunned. Stupefied. A complete blubbering mess. And that was just Draco. I was numb. I took seventeen pregnancy tests, and still didn't believe it possible. It wasn't until a trip to my GP, who confirmed yes, I was definitely pregnant, that I finally accepted the truth. And when my own shock subsided, I flew into a rage. Mostly at myself for being so careless, for letting myself get so drunk I forgot to cast a contraceptive charm. But Draco also bore the brunt of my anger.

 _What the hell had he been thinking?  
_ _Why the hell didn't he wear a condom?  
_ _Why did he assume that I had it covered?_

He had taken it all with a quiet calm, that at first, I didn't understand. But I quickly realised that he was so incredibly pleased, that having a child and being a father was something that he had always wanted. And when he told me that he had long hoped that it would be with me, I couldn't help but forget my anger and join in his excitement.

Of course, telling Narcissa Malfoy that her son and I were together paled in comparison to us telling her she was going to be a grandmother so soon. She was completely shocked, more so than we both were, and weeks passed before she spoke to us again.

And when she did, she insisted that we marry.

I had instantly refused, telling that her archaic views on me being pregnant out of wedlock were exactly that; archaic. And I wouldn't marry her son simply to preserve the Malfoy image. Marriage was a discussion between Draco and I, and she would _not_ be insisting anything.

Nothing more was said until I was into my sixth month, when Draco surprised me, asking me to marry him in a small, intimate ceremony in the garden at The Burrow with just our friends and his mother as witnesses.

He had already asked Arthur to stand in for my dad, and he and Molly were only too pleased for us to use the garden I had always loved to be the place where we could have the small wedding I wanted.

But they had also surprised me. The crazy, overgrown garden I had always loved because it was so different to the perfect garden I had grown up with, was tamed for our day. The grass was mown, the plants had been pruned, and even the gnomes had disappeared for the day.

Behind the house a small, ornate, open-sided gazebo had been set-up, with a wooden deck that served as a dance floor off to one side. An extravagant table, covered with tulle and lace, sat in the centre and hundreds of tiny candles floated and flickered about in the evening sky. Molly later told me that it was Narcissa who had arranged almost everything, right down to the white tulips – my absolute favourites - that adorned the entire gazebo.

And it was perfect. Harry and Pansy, Ginny and Blaise, Ron and Susan, the rest of the Weasleys, and Narcissa all witnessed our simple vows, and we ate and drank (water for me) and danced, until I fell asleep, exhausted, on my new husbands' shoulder.

And now, a year after she had first come into existence, the little girl who had completely changed our lives, was still doing so. The usual raucous New Year celebrations at the Potters had been cancelled, and a quiet night at the Malfoys was the order of the evening.

"Did you want me to watch Annabelle while you two head upstairs and make her a little brother?" Pansy was grinning as she stepped out of the floo. She loved the fact that we got pregnant after our first time together. She often pointed out the fact that her two most intelligent and responsible friends completely fucked up and proved to everyone that they weren't as intelligent and responsible as they made out they were. "I mean, it's New Year's, which is officially your night, after all."

"I already asked her," Draco draped his arm around Pansy's shoulders and stage whispered, "She said no."

Harry made his way immediately over to me, bending and taking the baby, expertly cradling her against his chest and gently running his hand across her back. He was a natural with her, adoring our little princess as if she were his own.

I stood and squeezed his shoulder. "Maybe we should stay down here and the two of you could borrow our guest room."

Harry grinned, "I already asked her. She said no."

"Get her drunk," Draco said with a shrug, "It worked a treat for me."

The floo lit up again and Ginny and Blaise stepped out. I punched his arm as I walked past him to greet them. "Do you need me to remind you of the look on your face when I told you that you got me pregnant?"

"I'd imagine it was sheer terror at the fact that such an arsehole knocked up the world's most favourite witch." Ginny said as she joined us.

"Or shock at the fact that his dick actually worked." Blaise suggested, ducking as Draco reached to slap the back of his head and then crossing to where Harry was standing with Annabelle.

Draco wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my back against his chest, and we watched as Pansy and Ginny filled wine glasses, and as Harry and Blaise both fawned over our daughter.

"Maybe we should get them all drunk tonight," He whispered close to my ear, "Annabelle would love to have some friends to play with."

" _Hmm,_ maybe." I ran my fingers along his forearm, "Or maybe that little brother idea wasn't so bad."

He made a chocking sound. "Ah, _what_?"

I turned in his arms and pressed up on my toes to kiss his shocked face, "Maybe I'll think about it."

I left him staring at me, glancing back over my shoulder, laughing as I joined Ginny and Pansy on the couch. Blaise had stolen Annabelle from Harry and was making faces at her. She should have been in her crib, asleep, but watching these two grown men _ooh_ and _aah_ at my daughter was far too adorable to spoil with bedtime.

Draco, in turn, was still watching me. He crossed the room to retrieve his drink, his fingers brushing across the back of my neck when he passed behind me, letting me know our conversation wasn't even close to over.

I tilted my head back and he leaned down, kissing me and giving me a smile that was so sinful, I was sorry our friends were there.

He took Annabelle from Blaise, and she cooed at him, lifting her arm, her fingers curled into a tiny fist. My heart quickened for several beats when he bent down and brushed his lips to her flexing hand.

He looked at me and then back down at her.

I smiled.

This new year might turn out to be as unexpected as the last.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A simple one-shot that popped into my head. I had hoped to have this out on New Years Eve...New Years Day has to be close enough.**


End file.
